


Chair sex, there's really not much else to this

by Gigs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigs/pseuds/Gigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chair sex, there's really not much else to this

Their office chairs were awesome. They were huge, comfortable, freakishly strong and did that great thing of letting you recline really easily. They spent so much of their time in them at work it seemed foolish not to buy the same chairs for their home offices. The “buy” is used very lightly as only Ray and Jack actually bought identical chairs for home use, Jack because he was Jack and Ray because he was trying to oppose stereotypes that he’d built up. Geoff claimed boss privileges and marched out the door with one, Michael insisted his was broken and offered to get rid of and save the interns wasting time they could use to be editing Rage Quit. As for Gavin, he said he lost his in a freak racing accident and that the new one at his desk was just a coincidence.

An incredibly happy coincidence as it happened as the chair allowed Michael to go down on him without worrying about the chair falling over when someone moved too suddenly as had happened once at his own home. That time, in Michael’s bedroom, they’d been scouring the fan-art Ray had forwarded them and Gavin in his inspired state of lust had straddled him and in the process of trying to palm Michael through his jeans sent them crashing to the floor. Memorable it had been, both for Michael’s inventive, even for him, curses and for them moving on from the fan-art to Michael’s bed.

The introduction of the office chair didn’t take on a particularly smutty nature until Gavin stretched in it one afternoon, Michael looked up from his fruitless googling of “what the fuck can you do with lentils that doesn’t taste like shit”, as Gavin was stuck with a drunkenly purchased 12 pack of the things, and stared. All the clichés were there like taunting laughs in his head, the exposed hipbone and abs, the slight groan from the exertion of stretching and the displaying of the package.

Michael found himself licking his lips and appraised himself. He rarely blows Gavin; it just hardly works out that way. Part of it was because Gavin really loved sucking cock and Michael was not going to stop that happening, then things would either escalate to Gavin fucking him or they’d just finish off with grinding or hand jobs.

Now he just wanted to put that chair through its paces and said as much as he crawled to kneel in the v of Gavin’s legs.

“I think it needs rigorous testing” was Gavin’s answer as he moved to unbutton his jeans. Michael contributed by palming him roughly through his jeans, decidedly not helping with the undressing process.

“Providing you don’t go leaving a fucking review on their website or some shit like that,” He replied pressing a kiss to Gavin’s grinning mouth.

“What like 4 and a half stars? Would have gotten 5 stars but it was too hard to get come out of material?” Gavin laughed at his own joke lifting his hips to slide his jeans lower, Michael joined him but stopped him taking the jeans off.

“You know Ray would fucking find it, dude’s a ninja like that. Nah leave them on” he says as Gavin opens his mouth to ask about the jeans. “Just let me do my own fucking thing, hands on the arms ok? Leave your damn trousers to me.” It’s said with no real venom or defensiveness and Gavin just lets his hands fall to the armrests with an overly exaggerated sigh.

Michael got to work unzipping his jeans and pulling Gavin’s dick free, his surprisingly big dick. It had come as a surprise the first time they did this that Gavin was hung, mainly because of all the things he chose to joke or be an ass about he didn’t brag about real things. Michael grasped him and pumped him twice quickly then set a pace slicked by spit and the first glistening of precome.

Gavin pitched forward to kiss him and Michael responded a hint of teeth as Gavin’s movement had made his job more difficult, his hands busy working the seated man to full hardness. He pushed off out of kneeling to break the kiss and push Gavin back to sitting upright. Michael kneeled once more and teasingly licked a stripe up from the head of Gavin’s cock to his right hipbone, the one his t-shirt had ridden up to expose. He bit it enough to feel and moved his hand in place so that his thumb could cover the mark. Looking up at Gavin’s waiting face Michael slowly took him into his mouth.

Although he had only taken an inch or so the effect was instantaneous as a lazy grin spread across Gavin’s face and his shoulders dropped into a position more relaxed. As Michael sank, taking more of Gavin into his mouth Gavin leaned forward marginally, long arm negating too much movement, to rub his thumb over where Michael’s lips stretched about him.

The rough brush of the callused thumb over his taut lip triggered positive nerve endings to start firing. He groaned and relaxed into a shallow bobbing rhythm that sank lower every few beats.

Gavin’s dick was hot and heavy on his tongue, the heat combined with the tension with Gavin’s lower body restraining him from not fucking Michael’s mouth made him gasp drawing back for air. Before Gavin could ask if he was alright he redoubled his efforts, taking Gavin deeper, deeper, to the back of his throat, to the point where his noise was ticked by pubes, to the point where those half-swallow glottal stops people make to imitate a blow job actually happen.

They seemed to stay like that for an age; a glorious age of Michael sucking and gasping around Gavin’s cock while Gavin’s breath hitched and deepened along with his groans. The chair didn’t make a sound as it moved with them.

It was intoxicating, the rhythm and sensation of it. Gavin arched out of the chair and reclined further lifting his hips to almost parallel with the ceiling. Michael reached out blindly with his left and grabbed Gavin’s arm guiding it to his hair. Gavin gave a groan as he took hold of Michael’s hair straining to cant his hips now with the extra purchase.

As the chair rocked it did Gavin’s thrust for him, let him fuck Michael’s mouth on his own terms and Michael stilled as the combination of the hands in his hair and the rocking sent Gavin deeper. He pressed down with his thumb on the bite mark and Gavin choked out his name. Michael looked up for what felt like the first time in hours and too see Gavin flushed and breathing heavily as he neared orgasm.

Michael felt fingers tapping the side of his head in warning but just met Gavin’s eyes, winked and took him to the hilt.  Gavin shuddered and gave one of his now signature to orgasm drawn out “Michaels.” It was pitched lower than during “Let’s plays” which he was thankful for, god knows they could take unprofessionalism far but that would be a little too far.  

Michael swallowed what he could but Gavin’s dick fell from his lips with a pop and his face took some of it. He wiped it off hurriedly, licking it off his fingers as Gavin stroked his face. They kissed gently while he tucked Gavin away thumb tracing the bite mark again. Gavin broke the kiss to lean back into the chair, all loose and satisfied.

He hummed happily, “I think...10 out of 10 would buy again.”

There’s a bit before Michael laughs but he does stopping when it hurts his overworked jaw. Gavin looked sympathetic until Michael spoke.

“I guess you chat so much shit you must be used to the exercise.” Then it’s Gavin’s turn to laugh.

“I’m just hung like a horse mate, few can handle it.” He replied smugly, leaning forward to kiss away Michael’s scoff. “I mean it though,” he continued, “top notch, full marks and all that” he gestured at the chair. “Would  _buy_ again...” Michael eyed him with something that could be described as akin to fondness but if you ever said that he’d fucking hit you.

“You’re either calling me a hooker or offering me a go.” Gavin moved from the chair all post-orgasm grace gone and usual Gavin movement of casual clumsiness back and pulled Michael to his feet before turning him around to sit in the chair.

“He gets it in two!” He crowed sinking to his knees.

Michael really likes the chair.

 

 


End file.
